Somber Skies
by Godrik55
Summary: "Life is strange. One second you're just living an average one and the next you can be fighting for your life against soulless monsters... wait- is that just me?" A self-insert fanfiction. Cowritten with Nox. Multiple crossovers that'll be incorporated later. Issues with formatting, sorry bout that.


Life is a funny thing. Nothing goes exactly as planned and surprises tend to pop up at random to dash your preexisting plans against the rocks. That was highly similar to what happened to me about half an hour ago.

I received a call from the hospital, my grandma wasn't doing too well and wanted to see me. It wasn't anything serious, she had just caught a cold and was there for physical rehab due to something else. On the way there however things changed.

You ever hear an explosion? Ever see one caused by gas? It's horrifying and loud and disorienting. I didn't have to deal with that, unfortunately.

Something happened with my car, and moments later it was a flaming wreck and I had died.

How did I know this? Well directly in front of my vision within a black void I saw text appear.

 **You are dead**

I... wasn't sure what to think or what to say. One second I had my entire life ahead of me and the next I saw a screen that looked like I belonged in a jrpg. It didn't feel real. 

Will you try again in a new world or fade away and be forgotten?

"Yes."

I spoke without thinking. After I spoke I realized neither option sounded appealing. Yet as color began to appear and a forest formed around me I wondered if I had made the correct choice.

 **Gamer (RWBYverse) initiated  
**  
Wait what-

I didn't have anymore time to think before knowledge had suddenly been forced into my mind. It hurt, but it was likely going to be worth it if what I was worried had transpired had occurred. The knowledge was simple stuff, what dust was, how aura functioned, a minor beastiary on the Grimm. All things someone training to be a Hunter or Huntress would know, also things anyone with some interest would know.

Blinking several times I realized something worrying. I was alone in a forest with the Gamer ability- albeit one that was modified judging by the name, and no tutorial had popped up or anything to inform me of what was going on.

"Status." My voice was quiet, but obviously loud enough to register given the holographic screen that formed in front of me.

 **? Level 1**

 **HP: 200/200  
Aura: 0/0**

 **Strength : 8  
Dexterity: 12  
Agility: 16**

 **Constitution: 4  
Intelligence: 20  
Wisdom: 19  
Charisma: 4  
Luck: 13  
**  
There was no name, no titles, no skills. Only what looked to be mostly mediocre stats staring back at me. Especially my constitution and charisma. Those two were just sad.

"Inventory."

 **Fire Emblem fan mystery box x1  
Type Moon fan mystery box x1  
Devil Survivor fan mystery box x1  
Blazblue fan mystery box x1**

 **Open all? Y/N  
**  
I stared blankly for several seconds longer before speaking, "Yes." I was curious and honestly somewhat worried. At least until messages popped up informing me of what I got.

 **Gradvius obtained!  
Gilgamesh contacts and wig obtained!  
Naoya's jacket obtained!  
Hazama's outfit obtained!  
**  
...it would seem that it functioned like a gatcha in an MMO? Checking out the stats the last three were purely cosmetic, Gradvius on the other hand was a Legendary tiered Lance that leveled with the wielder. That was cool I suppose- wait. Why am I taking this so well... nevermind.

"Skills." 

_**Gamers Body**_ **(Passive) Level: Max**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds). After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 _ **Gamers Mind**_ **(Passive) Level: Max**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect.**

There it was. Gamers Mind and Gamers Body. The two skills that made me a video game character. I couldn't lose my shit or cry like I wanted, I didn't get to mourn and scream about what had occurred…

I equipped the legendary regalia without another thought. I was irritated that I wasn't fully in control of my emotions at the moment, but perhaps that was a good thing. I was always over emotional and panicking while lost and alone in the woods was a surefire way to get killed. With spear in hand I began to walk straight ahead, hoping to find something, anything.

Line Break

Ozpin was not quite sure what to make of the energy readings from the forest just outside of Beacon. He was even less sure when he noticed a relatively tall and average looking man summon a spear out of thin air. The male wore faded and dirty jeans above black boots that the headmaster couldn't tell whether they were meant to be meant for work or for formal occasions. His upper body was obfuscated with light blue hoodie that was zipped up. The only other notable feature was a scruffy beard that he had, seemed as if he didn't care much for shaving.

As he took another sip of his coffee he decided that it would be smart to watch and merely observe for now. He'd send Glynda out to retrieve this newcomer when she visited him, which would likely be in ten to twenty minutes unless she was late. Plenty of time to form a hypothesis on the stranger.

Line Break

Cinder Fall was not a women who liked surprises. So when she felt a ripple of power that felt as if it was far beyond anything she'd ever felt before, or even imagined, she was understandably irate.

"Roman, I have a job for you."

The redheaded criminal was complaining for one reason or another, she didn't pay attention. She merely forwarded him the coordinates and shut off her scroll before he could question anything.

She had a feeling that before this day was through, she'd need a drink. Perhaps several. The thought struck her as off, especially since she only drank for recreational purposes.

Line Break

Forever Fall. That was the name of the forest if I could recall correctly. Been a long time since I watched RWBY, or even thought of it. Why was I dropped off here of all places?

That train of thought ended as I heard a series of growls all around me. Moments later multiple wolflike figures began to come out from the trees and bushes, surrounding me. As I glanced about I counted at least twenty of them, a worryingly high amount. Moreso for someone like me who wasn't exactly a fighter. Naturally, I did the only thing I could do in this situation.

I ran.

Swinging Gradvius twice to clear the space in front of me I sprinted for all I was worth, knowing that if they caught me I'd certainly die. I had no aura, two hundred health, and they had- wait. How much health did they have? I ran without checking so I have no clue if my amount of health is impressive or pitiful. Risking it I glanced back and though 'Observe' moments later a screen appeared in front of me as I ran.

 **A new skill has been created due to the users actions!**

 _ **Observe**_ **(Active) Level 10**

 **A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. it tells the target's max HP, max MP, and information. It reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. It shows additional information like attributes, status, background and emotions.**

 **Beowolf Level 1**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **Darkness: 100/100**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Agility: 25**

 **Constitution: 20**

 **Intelligence: 1  
Wisdom: 5  
Charisma: 0**

 **Luck: 10  
**

 **Emotions: Hunger, hatred.**

 **Background: a creature of darkness, one of the most average Grimm that one can encounter.**

What the fuck was that stat allocation. It had more than double my con stat and it only had double my health? The rest of its stats worried me as well, especially "Darkness" as I had no clue what the hell that was. Was it something introduced in Volume 4 which I hadn't seen? Was it a destiny knock off? I had no idea of either and that scared me more than I thought it would.

In the distance I heard something coming, something loud and airborne from the sounds of it. Glancing up I smiled in relief when I noticed it, a Bullhead was circling what seemed to be a clearing up ahead, with the door open and lowered to the ground for someone even if it wasn't for me it was still amazing luck that it was there at all! I dispelled Gradvius to my inventory and hopped over a rock that I nearly tripped over, pushing a last burst of energy out of myself I noticed my health deplete slightly with a warning message for exhaustion popping up. Seems that by pushing myself too hard I sacrificed HP to cover for me pitiful stamina.

Reaching the clearing in moments a hand slipped out of the Bullhead to help me in, something was thankful for as whoever it was yanked me in with the door shutting close behind. I'd escaped from those fucking monsters in the forest and gotten lucky, turning to thank the person who pulled me in I froze as I noticed just who had saved me.

"You know. When I got a message to pick up a brat in the forest, I didn't expect to be getting a hobo." The voice of the man who helped me in snarked. Green eyes with orange hair were his most predominant features.

I'd been saved by Roman Torchwick.

My luck being at thirteen might be a major downside.

Line Break

Well then. Writing fanfiction again. This… this is certainly something new. After my Awakening fanfic that flopped (in my eyes, didn't like it) I didn't expect to be writing again. Still, meeting new friends has sparked my will to write again.

As usual sporadic updates whenever I get spurts of motivation, and reviews are appreciated. If you have a problem with my writing here tell me and I'll try to improve it if it's an actual problem.

Till then,Godrik55 and Nox out.


End file.
